Mood Ring
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: This is kind of a sequal to 'I Believe in Sherlock Holmes' but its also a cute short. So I really wanted to post it. -John is frustrated because he can't tell what Sherlock is feeling. He buys a mood ring to see if he can change that. ;)


Sherlock never lets his emotions show. He would sometimes let a little smirk spread across his cheeks. John didn't usually mind, but when Sherlock had returned from the dead, John found himself wanting to know what Sherlock was feeling. It frustrated him that he was the only one who lost his cool around Sherlock.

"John!" Eric's voice rang brightly as he ran up to john, "Here you go. This is the one you wanted right?"

Eric handed John a small bag. When John opened the bag he smiled, "Yes thank you!"

The two exchanged a warm smile and parted ways. They'd remained friends even after the whole escapade and were doing well. John was glad that things weren't awkward between them.

John entered the flat, holding the bag close to his chest. "Sherlock?"

"What?" Sherlock didn't look up from his experiment.

"Can I see your hand for a second?"

Still not looking up, Sherlock held up his hand. John smiled and reached into the bag. With one hand, John took hold of Sherlock's then with the other; he slipped a blue ring onto Sherlock's ring finger.

This time Sherlock looked up. "What are you doing?"

"It's a mood ring!" John sounded excited.

John reached into the bag again, not letting go of his hand. He pulled out a little piece of paper and started to read with eagerness. "Let's see…"

"Here we go! Pink. Pink means you're happy." John smiled a bit.

"What's the point of this?"

"It's an experiment!" John gleefully replied. "You never show what you're feeling, so I thought this would help me understand a bit better."

"Why does it-"

Sherlock noticed he was still holding John's hand.

"Oh! It changed colors! Let's see…" John looked through the chart.

Sherlock pulled his hand away quickly, starting to walk away.

"Wait a second Sherlock! There's no brown here!"

"What do you mean?"

"The ring turned brown. There's no brown here…"

Sherlock stood behind John. Their heads were close to one another. John bit his lip.

"There's uh… no brown see?"

"Interesting." Sherlock lifted his hand and examined it.

"I'll have to ask Eric about this."

Sherlock got distracted, "Eric? Did you get this from Eric?"

"Yeah. He's been real nice and helped me get it. It's an American thing and I really wanted to try it."

Sherlock's face went a little dark. "Oh! The ring changed again! Black is…"

John looked at Sherlock's face. "Why are you stressed?"

"Make a deduction." Sherlock snapped.

John couldn't help but chuckling a little. "Jealous?"

"And if I was?" Sherlock leaned closer to John. Their faces were well within an inch of each other.

John gulped and tried to distract himself. He looked down at the ring again. "It- it's brown again!" Sherlock examined the ring then looked at the piece of paper again.

"I think they left one out. Either that or _Eric_ got a child's toy for you." Sherlock grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Combine the colors for nervousness, romance, and happy. What do you get?"

"Well… brown."

"Very good."

"But that... I still don't see-"

"You do see you just don't observe." Sherlock slipped his hands under John's arms and rested then on his chest, pulling him back so that their bodies touched. "What would make you feel nervous, romantic, and happy in a situation like this?"

John gulped. "L-Lust?"

Sherlock grinned "Exactly."

Sherlock nibbled at John's neck and smiled when John let out a little whimper. He let his hands wander down and slip under John's shirt, pulling it up a bit.

"Sh-Sherlock?"

"What did you mean about Eric?"

Sherlock snapped.

With swift movements, Sherlock ran a hand down the length of John's legs, scooping under his knees; he supported John's back with his other hand and lifted. "Waahh!" John grabbed on to Sherlock's neck, scared of falling. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Sherlock was holding John like a princess.

"Sh-Sherlock! Put me down!"

"No." Sherlock started to cross the flat.

"N-No? Why not?"

"Because I'm angry. You only got this ring because I wouldn't show how I felt correct?"

"Y-yeah but-"

"Well this is me telling you how I feel."

With that, Sherlock pulled John in for a long kiss.


End file.
